


My Dearest

by tumblinplace



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblinplace/pseuds/tumblinplace
Summary: In his will, Zuko leaves his most precious procession to Korra - a box of letters from Aang. Inspired by the gay letters Hamilton wrote Laurens.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 27
Kudos: 219





	1. The Funeral

The funeral is ceremonial and grand, befitting the dignity of a passed Firelord. Korra is in attendance to fulfill her diplomatic role as the Avatar, but also as a personal friend to the late Firelord Zuko. As such, for most of the day’s proceedings she is placed prominently with the current Firelord and Zuko’s daughter, Izumi, among several other dignitaries. 

Despite her mounting years of diplomatic experience Korra has yet to get used to the exhaustion that comes from sitting on a stage while doing nothing. Keeping a straight back and a curated mournful expression for hours on end is pushing her discipline to its limit. Zuko was often her defender when others chided Korra for her infamously short fuse. ‘Aang used up all the patience and level-headedness reserved for two lifetimes’ He would say - diffusing any tension in the room. ‘Especially with me’ he sometimes added with a smile Korra instinctively knew was not meant for anyone present.

They learned of Zuko’s passing about a month ago. Today is the crescendo of a nation’s mourning and the only public ceremony. But Korra has been at the capital for the past week. Weddings and funerals of those with influence are by another name, political gatherings. And the Avatar is an expected centerpiece at such occasions. So it has been a week of formal meetings, appearances, and luncheons, leading to her final public appearance today. And after a quick breakfast with Firelord Izumi tomorrow she is on a ship back to Republic City. 

Following the procession and speeches (including her own) Korra is led to a small hall along with other special guests where Asami and the usual suspects are waiting. She joins them eagerly, feeling at ease for the first time that day.

‘Good job out there today, Korra. Great enunciation, passionate but understated. Nice anecdotes - got a few laughs from the crowd.’ Bolin says with a sweet sunny grin. He is always quick with affirmations and Korra loves him for it.

‘Thanks Bolin. I practiced in front of Asami three times last night. The White Lotus should have squeezed public speaking into the curriculum between Earth and Firebending.’ She says, as if she only recently graduated. 

At twenty-seven Korra is aware she is aging out of the acceptable period in which one may reminisce on childhood without nostalgia, to pretend those unblemished days are still in the recent past. In earnest, her training days were some of the happiest, most unencumbered times of her life. But somehow, without her intention or permission, time has pushed her irrevocably from the safety of youth. The realization of this unmarked tragedy feels to Korra like an echo of death. And nowhere is death more keenly felt than the funeral of an old friend. 

While never a permanent fixture of her youth, Zuko was a familiar presence in times of crisis and occasions of peace. He would send her cordial letters on her birthday, a gesture she always secretly adored. He represented the old guard and all the wisdom that came with his tie to the past. As such, he was firmly weaved into Korra’s safety net, someone she rarely needed but provided endless comfort by simply existing. And now he is gone.

Retreating back into her childhood is a coping mechanism. Small comments about her training days or the South would inevitably come up when she feels uncertain and fearful. Asami has a trained ear for this.

‘Hey - how are you doing? Really.’ Asami asks her once they get a moment alone. She reaches a hand for Korra’s forearm, signally intimacy and earnestness. 

The question seems to uncover a torrent of emotions in Korra. She is silent for some time before, ‘Same as yesterday. And the day before. And all the way back to when we found out I suppose. There is nothing new left to say - but I wish there were. Because if there are new things to say then I can hold on a little longer. It’s my job to move the people forward. But I am not even ready to move on yet. Which, by the way, makes me feel like a complete failure. Aang lost his people at age twelve and was able to defeat a tyrant and rebuild an entire culture in his lifetime. I’m over here not even able to let one person go. And really, if we think about it. Lord Zuko and I weren’t even really that close! By objective measures anyway - we’ve met about a dozen times! Why am I having such a hard time letting go? What’s wrong with me…?’ She finishes lamely.

There is a clear expression of sympathy from Asami by the end of Korra’s small speech. A version of this exchange has happened several times in the past week. After seven years, Korra is in the knowledge that Asami will not chide her for her insecurities so she waits patiently for a response.

‘Honey, you are doing that thing again. That thing where you compare yourself to the legend of Aang… Each Avatar is born into a different world with different challenges. There is nothing wrong with you. That speech today is you doing your job moving the people forward. I thought it was very moving… even if it was the fourth time I heard it! I think maybe, with all the meetings and press… you have been so focused on mourning publicly you haven’t been able to process the loss personally… It’s okay to take the time you need dear… that is the great thing about peace. And it’s a peace you helped to build.’

This is also not the first time Asami has said a version of her reassurances to Korra, but somehow with the crinkle of her eyes, her smile, and her warm hand on Korra’s, the words wash over her like a revelation. 

‘Thanks,’ Korra sighs and smiles, leaning forward to bump her forehead with Asami’s. After the moment is over they leave hand in hand to join the others in the dining hall.

Most of the dignitaries and guests have cleared out by this point of the evening. Dinner is a relative small and intimate affair compared to the sombre grandeur of the day. There were several round tables of eight set up in the dining hall. Korra is relieved to be seated with Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Jinora. They are joined by Katara and a very rare public sighting of Toph. Korra is glad for the familiar company after a day of restrained small talk. She wishes Bumi was present to bring some much needed levity, but he left early with Kya to help Pema and the kids to pack. Korra expects he saw the opening to escape another stuffy formality and took it.

Jinora who sits across the table from Korra is now approaching twenty. She has really grown into her father’s daughter. Wise beyond her years, Tenzin is rarely seen without Jinora while on state affairs. She is poised to oversee the Eeastern Air Temple later this year. Once again Korra’s mind drifts to Aang and the emptiness that is there in his stead. There is no doubt Katarra and Toph are feeling the absence of their departed friends, lovers, and family on a day that demands them to grieve. But for Korra, it is a different kind of grief. The regret she feels over losing her past lives aches within her like an old wound. Korra wishes she could show Aang all that has happened - the resurrection of the Air Nomads, the full lives of his children and grandchildren, of Katara and Zuko and even Toph! Asami’s comforting words are admirable, but very little can be said to absolve Korra over her failure to protect the Avatar’s past lives. The burden of this fact will weigh on her until Rava leaves her for another.

Conversation over dinner meanders from story to story of Team Avatar’s glory days. Korra and Bolin drink up these stories like plum wine while Mako and Tenzin are more successful in disguising their intense curiosity. This is the first time Korra is in the company of both Katara and Toph. Their oddly adversarial dynamic is surprisingly hilarious. She is also glad to hear of Sokka’s stories. Other names like Suki and Ty Lee would pop up from time to time. All of whom she has only known as reverent names from books until now.

‘I only punch the people I like. Well, that’s not strictly true. I have been known to punch people I don’t like before too. But for the purpose of this story - I punch to convey affection. That’s the first birthday present I ever gave Zuko in fact.’ Toph finishes her recount of a past adventure brightly.

‘That is so cool! You are so amazing and hilarious’ Bolin gushes at Toph, who is clearly enjoying his endless supply of admiration. ‘Gift shopping for the Firelord must be really hard - is there anything in the world Lord Zuko couldn’t just… gift himself?’ Bolin muses out loud.

‘Aang.’ 

The atmosphere around them snaps into focus around that single word. Katara is the one to speak it. Her expression is calm but holding a bittersweet smile. Then she laughs as if to release them from the tension. ‘Aang and Zuko’s birthdays are only weeks apart.’ She explains. ‘So every year for as long as I can remember Aang would come to me asking to go on a boys-trip with Zuko as their joint birthday presents. I always agreed. Presumably Zuko got permission on his end too when he was married. Then the two of them will disappear for seven days. Some years they had to push it back for months. But it always happened without fail. So each year for seven days the Fire Nation went without their Firelord and the world went without its Avatar.’ 

There were a few moments of silence before - ‘Ah, don’t be so dramatic Katara’ says Toph, the only person with the seniority and boldness to save them from that deep well of unstated emotions. ‘I’m sure if Vaatu materialized in Republic City Twinkle Toes would have come running.’ She then went on to lament how everyone seems to get a life-changing adventure with Zuko except for her and that she has never quite gotten over it. 

The story telling returned to its steady rhythm, coaxed further into the night by an equally steady stream of wine and roasted peanuts from the kitchen. After Jinora and Tenzin excused themselves Iroh joined them - as his table just parted ways. Some more war stories were shared with drunken toasts thrown in between. By the time Asami and Korra are in pajamas and ready for bed Katara’s comments were mostly forgotten.

Then there comes a knock on their door seconds after Korra flops into bed. ‘Noooooo… today is over come back tomorrow…’ Korra mumbles into her pillow so Asami gets out of bed without protest.

Korra hears her slippers flip and flop to the door followed by a click as Asami unlocks it. ‘Oh!’ Asammi’s surprised response makes Korra perk up a little.

‘Who is it?’ She asks, still talking into her pillow, albeit a bit louder.

‘It’s Katara hon - she has something for you.’

What could possibly be this urgent, Korra wonders wordlessly as she drags herself out of bed. Her brain is not to be trusted with tactful speech right now so she will keep verbalizing her thoughts to a minimum.

At the door is Katara, still in her mourning dress, with a varnished wooden box. It’s flat and decently sized so to remain portable. Korra has seen similar cases used to transport important documents before, as they come with lock and key to shield against prying eyes.

‘For a long time I did not know what to do with this.’ Katara says, her gaze fixated on gleaming varnish. The sadness they glimpsed at dinner is on full display now. ‘When Zuko passed, Izumi wrote to me saying her father had left a box of documents for the Avatar in his will, but the key left with it did not fit. It was important enough to be mentioned in the will so it struck her as odd that the key ended up misplaced. I knew then that this box was also meant for you. For twenty-seven years I have held on to this as if holding on to him. But much like its owner, this box was not meant for me, I was only its keeper.’ Katara hands the box to Korra and then retrieves a small gold key on a chain from her pocket. ‘I believe this key is what Izumi is looking for. And if I’m right, the key she will give you will open this box here.’ She says placing the key on top of it, her hand lingers on the smooth varnish for a moment as if biding it farewell. 

This, compounded with Katara’s remarks over dinner, has left Korra and Asami speechless at the implications.

‘T-thanks Katara’ Korra struggles, ‘I’ll be sure to let you know when I get the other half from Izumi - I’m meeting her for breakfast tomorrow, maybe that’s when she plans to give it to me. Would - would you like me to make a copy of the contents for you?’ She regrets asking as soon as the words leave her mouth.

‘That’s won’t be necessary dear. If I’m meant to see the contents I would have already. I have gotten past much stronger locks in my day.’ Katara replies a bit brighter than moments before. ‘It’s getting late - I’ve kept you girls up. Off to bed you go now.’ 

With that Katara shoos them inside and they bid each other goodnight. 

Indeed, at the tail end of their scheduled breakfast meeting the next day Firelord Izumi presents Korra with an almost identical varnished case. In the daylight its intricate inlays shine brightly - clearly declaring itself as an object of affection. It’s gold trimmings met at a small lock that is just slightly bigger than a thumbnail.

‘The key left with it appears to be the wrong one. Father used to wear a similar one under his robes. Perhaps he meant to leave you that key. Whereas this is obviously for the wrong case...’ She pulls out a small silver key on a chain and places it on the table. ‘But such keys are a dime in a dozen - the right one could be anywhere. No matter. The box is yours now. I trust this lock will not be a challenge for the Avatar.’ Her formality melts away into a friendly smile. 

Korra feels like a holder of an intimate secret so she keeps quiet about Katara’s box and responds with a sheepish ‘I’ll find a way around it.’

After promising to forward any state secrets she finds in the documents and profusely thanking Izumi for her hospitality Korra departs for the harbor. She has already bid farewells to her friends and mentors who are not travelling to Republic City. Toph and Katara were remarkably unmarked by the night before. Now she is on her way to join the rest of them for a two day sail back home.

Once settled and alone on the ship, Korra retrieves both boxes and keys from her bag. She lays them on the bed next to each other and carefully examines them. One trimmed with gold the other with silver but clearly designed to be a pair. The keys, while given to her mismatched, now sits on top of their rightful owners.

She reaches for the gold key and it dutifully unlocks its owner. Once opened, loose pages spring forth, eager to be released from its oppressor. Several pages slide out. They are clearly letters addressed to Zuko. While most are written on similarity sized parchments, the top one is just several hastily scribbled lines on note paper. It reads:

_Flameo Hotman! Katara said yes, meet me on future-air-temple-island (you know the one) on your birthday. Appa and I will meet you there. Can’t wait!_

_Yours, Aang_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Korra is having an extra hard time letting Zuko go as an echo from Aang. And to make it sadder - I imagine when Rava was destroyed it effectively killed her past lives for good. Zuko only decided to leave her the letters after realizing Aang is gone forever and these letters represent Aang in life rather than in legend. His hopes it would help Korra connect with her past life in a different way.


	2. The Birthday

Aang,

It was a great idea to travel the Fire Nation archipelago for our trip. Flying on Appa again reminded me of those final war-torn days - the good parts anyway. Yes, yes you were a good part indeed, please stop gloating. For a week I felt the freedom of those bygone days - no meetings or briefings or the heavy wardrobe that comes in tow. It was literally a weight off my shoulders! I wouldn’t regret spending every birthday like this!

Without a doubt the climax of our travels was the discovery of the Bhanti tribe and their herd of sky bison. I don’t think it’s an exaggeration to say I have never seen you - or Appa - so happy. I could feel you shaking with joy when you embraced me. It was so affecting that my heart ached. As I have given you my world, by decree I have made Bhanti and the surrounding islands a protected region of the Fire Nation. The island will remain an anonymous sanctuary for the tribe and bisons. When you are ready, and as the sages have agreed, a part of the herd will be released to you so they may return home. I hope to be by your side when that happens. 

Now that I am again absorbed by the monotony of this court I long for our days of high skies and open air. Camping under the stars with you and Appa felt surreal. The smell of firewood would transport me back in time. Every night when I closed my eyes I could feel the others sprawled out around us. I heard echoes of Sakka’s jokes and Toph’s snark. You - a wide eyed kid again, that airy laugh in easy supply, still tackling the world with such enthused vitality. I must confess, there were moments of quiet when I used to watch you watch the others - your gaze distant as if seeing an entire lifetime play out. I felt the heaviness of legacy - of the world - settle on you for a moment. And then I watched you meet it as an equal in the field. The darkness could not contain you or destroy you. A lesser man would have broken - in this role, I humbly cast myself. But you, a child then, soaked it up and used it as fuel. You are a miracle Aang. And you helped to restore me without even knowing.

While we are reminiscing I have to admit that I am thankful no historians were present to record the many regrettable, angst-riddled declarations that came out of me during those teen years. Uncle is a saint for not holding them against me. You will also have to forgive me… Those days were a first for me in so many ways - including the concept of having friends. It’s probably not a stretch to think I volunteered myself for those ‘life changing adventures’ (as Toph calls them) so as to distract you all from my complete lack of social skills. I mean - I’m not as bad as Azula - you should see her flirt, it’s like watching a flaming airship go down - epic and destructive and completely without charm. Good thing saving the world together solidifies friendships like no other… and everyday your friendship grows in me like the happiest of miracles. 

Until we meet again,

Zuko

.  
.

My Dearest Zuko,

I am delighted and honored by your recount of our vacation. Seeing the herd of sky bison was truly one of the happiest moments of my life. I am grateful and indebted to you for your protection of both the Bhanti people and the herd. As you understand, the possibility of the sky bison’s return is a breath of life for my people. And it fills me with so much hope I am practically buoyant! I told Katara and Sokka at once when I returned to the South. Sokka predictably went on to make a list of names for his future calf...

I was also affected by nostalgia throughout our travels - making this a recurring thing might not be a bad idea! As always I wish I could be there in person to speak on matters of the heart, but alas the Southern Air Temple restoration is demanding my full attention. With all the post-war diplomacy talks and reconstruction planning among the three nations, I am afraid I have already delayed this much needed work for too long. Before the years carry me too far away from my past I must tie it down in these walls so they provide shelter to the memories of the Air Nomads. I cannot wait to re-introduce a herd to these skies. It will be an absolute necessity for you to grace us with your Royal Fireyness when that day comes!

If we are to reminisce on the past I must ask you to be gentle with yourself. Our start might have been rocky but we will not be here without you. I will not recount to you the pivotal role you played in the final days of the war or the one you continue to play as we rebuild. I don’t have enough parchment for that. What you may not realize is that you were one of the faces I woke up to after a hundred years in ice. I could not have asked for a more beautiful or kind spirit to wake up to than Katara. And you, somehow, was the perfect hot-headed Fire Prince to inject the reality of war into my consciousness. Your chase propelled us. But it also tethered me… I couldn’t hate you, even at the height of our animosity. Like a kite on a string, we may have pulled you forward but you also kept us from flying into a faceless execution. In our many dances I had an instinctual knowledge of the rules of engagement. And that in its own strange way was comforting. Your sister on the other hand… she scared the living daylights out of us.

Speaking of Azula - any news on her whereabouts? It’s been two years since she last resurfaced. It’s a long time for a brilliant mind to plot. We must stay vigilant.

Yours,

Aang

P.S. - You were a total dork by the way. I found it so charming every time you fail to remember uncle Iroh’s jokes and proverbs mid sentence. It’s true! I am not teasing!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Zuko,

I am so excited. It’s almost that time of the year again. I have taken some time to collect a list of possible destinations and activities. I know you are busy… but last year was so much fun I am confident I can tempt you once more. 

I would like nothing more than to celebrate our birthdays together. Although I do feel badly about upsetting Katara. She expected to celebrate my birthday together this year. I tried to explain I only get to see you on official Avatar business and never for long - while I spend the rest of my time traveling with her and Sokka - and even Toph (when she’s not busy with the school). I love her dearly and her believing otherwise puts a knot in my stomach. But that is for me to sort out. Your only job is to pick the activities for the itinerary. 

Please say yes and write back soon!

Aang

.  
.

Aang,

First let me say - I am okay. Please do not panic when I tell you there has been another attempt on my life. Suki and the Kyoshi warriors did an admirable job fighting off and then tracking down the assailants - without them I would be in much worse shape. I am writing to ask a favor as Fire Lord to the Avatar. The attempt on my life has revealed a growing rebellion blown from ember to flame by my father’s remaining supporters. It is still unclear how widely this cancer has spread. I am afraid good people are mixed up in this.

I need your authority and neutrality to help me untangle this. Sending my people in will only stir up more resentment. I have written to Toph as well, perhaps we can get Team Avatar back together for another day in the sun.

Your humble servant,

Zuko

.

Zuko - you think I can’t tell that is not your handwriting? I don’t doubt your words so I can only surmise you are not well enough to lift a pen. How am I not to panic?! I’m sending this ahead of Appa - we will be by your side shortly. 

Stay alive,

Aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man.... Finding the characters’ voices is so hard... on top of that the way people write letters is also different from how they speak, AND on top of THAT they are older here... so trying to balance it all is not an easy task for someone who doesn’t usually write fiction!!! Don’t think I nailed it =[ But I hope it is enjoyable to read anyway.
> 
> A bit of a cliffhanger here. It’s weird. I always thought, if I did write fiction I’d write character studies since those are the ones I like to read. But I am beginning to realize I am very plot driven as a writer. But I don’t plan on going into the minutiae here. Since this is an epistolary story it would feel forced for the characters to constantly recount all the things they both witnessed - again, not a skilled enough writer to do that xD... and second... I really want this to span their whole lives... soooooo ain’t got no time for it either lol....
> 
> And as a side note... I had to re-write some of this after reading ‘rival the sky’ by @irresistible_revolution - it was so. Good. And it was totally the vibe I was trying to achieve with this xD... So... Apologies if things are a bit... echoey...? But if you haven’t read that one yet - you should.
> 
> PS - couldn’t help but throw in a few Hamilton references... sorry not sorry.


	3. The Confessions

Zuko,

I hope this letter finds you fully recovered and in tip-top shape. I can only infer you are well by the wellness of your nation and the news I gather from councilmen and ambassadors. I must admit I have been unsure what, or if, I should write since we parted. It’s my deepest wish that you do not take offense from the contents of this confession. If my words or actions have injured you, I apologize full heartedly and beg your forgiveness. If only I can restore our friendship to what it was before. I miss your letters so much - checking the post has become a daily agony.

I know it has been months… But it still haunts me. When I saw you injured my thoughts were not that of the Avatar but of a much more personal nature. My instinct urged me to hide you away from the shadows lingering in that cursed palace. My selfish need in that moment was for you to be okay. I am ashamed to say I cared little about quelling the rebellion or restoring balance when you were only clinging on to life itself.

Thank goodness for Sokka and his detective skills. Suki, Toph, and Katara carried the rest of the mission. As these things go, people tend to only remember the glowing and whirlwind that come with the Avatar State. And for the first time in so many years - I barely felt tethered to the world when I entered it. I am glad it was over quickly.

It was dangerous and stupid of me to suggest we keep to our planned trip. To be honest I expected you to shoot me down. I am certain I made several prominent political enemies that day, whisking you away from your keepers on the back of Appa. I don’t think anyone was happy with us… Team Avatar included.

But I am still glad for it. Because for days, it was just the two of us. I relished your nearness in every way. The casual touches and leans resulting from your reduced mobility burned into me a brand new desire. I wanted you in ways I didn’t even contemplate before. So when you fell asleep in my arms… I just couldn’t let go.

I was mortified when my desires manifested physically in the dark of night. You can imagine how my horror doubled when you awoke to my indiscretion. Although, I had pressed so deeply into you during my sleep it was a wonder I didn’t wake you sooner. My face burns with shame even as I write this.

And to this day I am not sure what miracle possessed you to return my affections. When you kissed me I felt the world unravel and I along with it. Watching the sunrise with your hand in mine is a treasure I can only keep in my memories. And I shall keep it, always.

In these words I hope you find my earnest affections. Should you reject them I will not take any offense. I understand our positions and duties and will not expect what you cannot give.

Yours, always,

Aang

.

.

Oh Aang -

I am so sorry my silence has caused you to doubt our friendship. When in fact, I dreaded the messenger hawks much like you did. Reading your letter has been a revelation. I suppose the words we exchanged were limited by the end, resulting in this cross of signals.

The plain truth is my love for you has only grown in the past months. Beyond friendship, and achingly so - given our lack of contact. All this time I was trapped in my mind. You see, I have been on the losing side of one too many mind games. Now I find it difficult to accept anything good without cynicism. And you are the best out of them all.

I knew you’d be returning to Katara after our vacation - so naturally I understood our arrangement to be strictly a physical one. Even then I dared not to think I am anything more than a body of convenience. As you mentioned - there was an unusual amount of touching and leaning… I figured you got caught up in the moment. When you pulled me into your arms to keep warm I allowed myself the indulgence of staying.

I miss you dearly - please accept this as an invitation to the capital.

Yours,

Zuko

.

.

Dear Zuko,

I am so happy to receive your letter and invitation. I will be with you shortly - I plan to depart the South Pole in three days (after the festival) so I am sending this ahead of my departure.

I am compelled to write to you for another reason as well... I feel this nervous energy building inside my belly since our confessions. I cannot in good conscience go to you without having a plain and honest talk with Katara first. I am very likely to lose her in the process. My selfishness has risked all of our friendships...

But if preserving what we have means not being with you... that in itself feels like an early death. In a way, we have been traveling towards each other for over a hundred years. Was it divine intervention that we’d become the best of friends? The love I have for you now feels like an inevitability rather than a divergence.

Please wait for me... just a little longer,

Aang

{[art for the chapter on tumblr](https://tumblinplace.tumblr.com/post/623546466962751488/for-the-next-chapter-of-my-dearest-they-hook-up)}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid boys not using their words... Well I’m glad they at least got here... but feelings are messy and we’ll see the fallout next chapter...!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Zuko,

I know Aang wrote to you before leaving and I can only guess the contents of his letter. Given the conversation we had before his departure, I am fairly certain I know what he confessed. I have given myself a day to cool down before writing this. I doubt it will reach you before he does. If that is the case, I ask you to keep this letter between us for now. I have said what I needed to say to Aang in person. And perhaps I have no business writing any of the following to you, but so much of this is bigger than us. We are not kids anymore. Love, while precious and beautiful, can be just as destructive.

I will be honest, I felt betrayed when Aang told me about what transpired between you two all those months ago. So far this affair is our secret (might not be long if he flies straight to your chambers without rhyme or reason, I don’t think I need to warn you about the court gossip that is surely to follow). You must see the complications this will cause in your personal and public lives. The Avatar’s neutrality is core to his role in keeping balance in the world. And in a world still healing from the war, you and Aang coming together will surely make the other nations nervous. I don’t hold any prejudices against a coupling like yours… but we have to be realistic. Both of you need heirs. Biological ones for Aang. While you now have the power to restore the legal status of same-sex marraiges in the Fire Nation… I don’t need to remind you that children born out of wedlock will still be frowned upon.

I was up all night, restless with grief over a future that may never be. It all happened so quickly. In a moment I lost both of you. Aang kept repeating he still loves me but I can see how his heart aches for you. Looking back I suppose the signs were there… What started as kindness turned into friendship and I saw it turn into love. He watched over you for four days after the conflict at Yu Dao. Did you know he cut his connection to Roku to protect you? His eyes would light up at the mention of you. And he took any excuse to visit the Fire Nation. He didn’t know his feelings were developing beyond friendship - and I didn’t want to know.

Spirits, I must sound so angry. Maybe I am. I hold both of you so close to my heart. So it is only natural you are the most capable of causing it harm… Your actions have injured me greatly and have made loving you painful. But we have been through too much for this to be the end.

Miserable, but still here for you,

Katara

.  
.  
.

Zuko,

I’ve travelled safely to the Southern Air Temple. Katara and Sokka surprised me with a visit! It’s remarkable how much has changed since the first time the three of us were here as children. 

I miss you already. The week at the palace was pure bliss - and as you know I really didn’t want to leave. Please come visit as soon as you can. I can’t wait to show you the restored gardens - they are just as I remember them…

Katara brought some of my old things to the temple since I plan to set up room and board for the acolytes - and part time for myself as well. Anyway, you won’t believe what I unearthed! The robes you had made for me all those years ago - the one I wore to all the post-war celebrations. Obviously they no longer fit, but feeling the material between my fingers brought me nearly to tears. There is such attention to detail. The fabric is richer than what our nomadic life would afford, but the design might as well have been lifted from the looms of the temples. It is so clear now how you’ve loved me even then. I am sorry it’s taken us this long to say it out loud.

I love you, Zuko. 

Yours,

Aang

.  
.

Dear Aang,

I’m happy to receive your letter and to know you arrived safely at the temple. I know you are not big on material goods, but I think it’s good to have a few things of your own in a home… if only for sentimental reasons. 

I am so glad to hear the Southern Air Temple restoration is coming along like you hoped. The acolytes joining you there will mark a new beginning for the Air Nation. I know you have been working hard on this massive undertaking - so well done, my love. Perhaps we can reintroduce the bison in a season’s time. Wouldn’t that be wonderful? 

On a separate note, are Katara and Sokka staying with you these past weeks? How are things? I know there‘s been… tension. Please tell me if there is anything I can do. I will remind you again I will never fault you for loving Katara. You didn’t look entirely convinced while I had you in my arms. How should I explain… Your affection is like the sun’s rays. I do not need all of it to keep warm - and I have no desire to leave others in the cold. If your heart belongs to her as well as I, then I will dutifully wait my turn. I am lucky to have you in my life at all.

So much requires our attention now. The Fire Nation needs my full attention. And likewise the budding Air Nation needs you. Katara and Sokka are fully dedicated to their diplomatic missions and Toph to her students. We have been pulled apart at the seams! Scattered across the world. I dream of the day when I can have you in my bed again. Be it a day or a month - I will take it without reservation.

Love,

Zuko

.  
.

Hi Zuko,

Katara and Sokka departed for the poles today - Sokka is headed north while Katara is needed at the south. Your comment about us pulled apart is very accurate! I am just glad we are able to make a positive impact on the world, to help it rebuild. Things are changing so fast. The factories at Crane Fish town and Southern Water Tribe are propelling us into a new world. My role as the Avatar is to bring balance to the world - as in the nations, their elements, and the spirits… I am afraid I don’t have the answers needed for the new world that is forming in front of our eyes.

To answer your question. Things are… okay between Katara and I. She mentioned to me you have exchanged letters. She appreciates your kind words and reassurances. It’s really my poor handling of the situation that is to blame for her misery. She asked for some time alone to sort through her feelings, which I think is more than reasonable. I am hopeful things will mend with time. I’ve repeated our desire to keep her in our lives. 

I did feel a pang of loneliness as I bid the siblings goodbye today. The acolytes have arrived so I will be too busy to feel lonely soon enough. But while I hold this ache in my heart I want to tell you how much I miss your heat, your smile, and your terrible jokes. 

See you in my dreams darling,

Aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter Zuko wrote back to Katara is not included because this is Aang and Zuko’s collection of letters. But I like to think Katara kept hers too. These three are my OT3, so eventually things will work out.
> 
> Thanks for reading - I am planning to continue this. But it will be a bit slow since I got sidetracked by my Zukaang arrange-marriage AU fic @o@ it’s an all consuming monster. I feel compelled to write that one whenever I get free time hahaha.


End file.
